Come what may
by Only Secret
Summary: [REPOST] Photos capture the significant moments. This is Lily and James' album, recording the most important moments of their epic life. From their dating, to wedding, to birth, to the night they left hand in hand with only blessings
1. Hand in Hand

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

A/N: As you might have noticed, once again -reminded- us that we're not allowed to write songfics, I've made slight alteration to this fic: meaning I've took out all the lyrics before someone reports me or find out themselves. So, i'm sorry to those who actually liked the lyrics...all I can tell you that every "xxXxx" line was where a line of the song used to be. By the way, if you haven't already guessed, it's 'Come what may' from Moulin Rouge. So you want to listen to it while reading

**Come what may**

It was pure amazement that rocked from the very core of his soul. It enveloped him in its glow and expanded to everything around him. He had never heard more beautiful words uttered from anyone's mouth.

xxXxx

He had never thought that he would be able to reach out for her. He thought she would never belittle herself when she could have so much better. So much more. She was pristine and kind. She was everything he was not. She had made it clear that he did not deserve anyone…let alone her. Yet in his hour of despair, where all goodness turned their backs on him and no light can reach him in the dark abyss; she found him. She reached out her hand and touched his heart. She brought him back.

xxXxx

James walked out form the warm shelter of the Three Broomsticks into the bustling street. Lily was clinging to his arm in a comforting grip. He still remembered the day when she reached for him. The day she saved him from himself.

'_Hey, James...Are you free this Hogsmeade weekend?'_

He could still see the flush that graced her lovely face but clashed with her auburn hair. He remembered how her feet shuffled. Side to side. As if deciding whether to run away or not. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously. Creating what he thought to be the most adorable picture.

'…_if you're not busy…will you go with me?'_

The world before them was glorious. It was snowing softly, ornamenting the street with pure white. Blessing the world with purity. The lights in the shops were lit. A warm fuzzy glow lighting the darkened world. It was a normal scene in the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Yet with Lily next to him, nothing was more breathtaking and romantic. The streets was full of life but a peaceful calmness radiated around them.

They strolled along the street. Both absorbed in the beauty of the festive before them. Lily stopped suddenly, overwhelmed by the pine tree in front of them. Snow hung from its every branch. Specks of charmed light sparkled. Pixies flew about the tree, making tingling music. The simplicity and yet the beauty. It was magnificent.

Lily wrapped herself more tightly around James' arm, feeling his warmth spreading into her. How she had admired the changes that befallen the man before her this very year. How she wondered when did he became the desirable man before her. She didn't know when he changed, but she loved the James Potter who, she knew somehow, was staring at her with adoration.

Lily looked away from the tree and over at James. She smiled softly as she saw James was indeed looking at her. His hair disheveled and his cheeks slightly pink from the winter wind. His hazel eyes sparkled happily. She deftly maneuvered herself in between his arms and stood on her tip toes. She softly touched his lips with hers as she encircled her gloved hands around his neck.

Though taken aback by Lily's sudden advance, James did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist. She tasted of the hot chocolate they drank in the Three Broomsticks. Warm and Sweet. Not overbearing in anyway at all. A soft whiff of lavender filled his nose as he drew her closer to his body. He deepened the kiss and adding more pressure, slowly messaging her lips.

xxXxx

Everything seemed to disappear the moment her lips touched his. It was the moment he had only dared to dream about in the past. There was gentleness. There was passion. There was a feeling neither dared spoke of…yet.

When the both of them broke apart, they smiled at each other shyly. James put his arm around Lily as they made their way back to Hogwarts for the night.

No words were spoken. None were needed.

This was how things should have been all along.

* * *

'_Will you make me the most blessed man on earth and marry me?'_

"James, don't wet yourself." Sirius joked next to James as he shifted and looked at the door for the tenth time in the last five minute.

"What if, she decided she doesn't want to marry me?" James asked his best man.

"She will be there mate." Sirius said, patting him on the shoulder, "And if she isn't, I can always sniff her out and drag her back."

"Sirius!" James said indignantly but still a smile appeared, easing the stressed face.

A grand chord on the ebony piano gesticulate the beginning. The chapel became silent. Only the thumping of his heart could be heard. As the doors opened, he held his breath.

But there she was.

Not anywhere else.

There, at their wedding.

He could've run to her if not reminding himself at the last moment that it would ruin the ceremony.

Lily strolled down the rich wine colored carpet. Gorgeous in every aspect. She, on the arm of her father who smiled tenderly at her, floated on her day. It was her day. Hers alone. He knew he could never find a woman more perfect. He worshiped the very floor she walked on.

xxXxx

James stood stiffly before the alter and stared. Stared at the gem…the angel that descended from heaven and into his life. There was so much for them in the future. Nothing could go wrong. Not with Lily next to him.

They were going to be happy.

They were going to be rich in life.

They were going to grow old together.

No one can change that. No one should dare try.

He wouldn't let them. Not over his dead body.

xxXxx

It was blurred in James' mind. All he could think about was how much he loved her. He felt the warmth of her hand as she slid her promise, the insignia of the love…their love onto his finger. It was as if he was burnt. Not a painful burnt. But a warm licking flame that spread…from his heart and finger. He smiled tenderly at the goddess before him in her snow white gown.

"I love you, James. I love you so much." She whispered softly to him as they stood before all their relatives and friends.

Pictures snapped around them. Recording this epic moment of their life.

James looked over at Lily. She was smiling and laughing as the crowd before them shouted for her to throw her of bouquet of flowers. She obliged them, tucking the bunch into her body before flinging it in the air.

The moment the bouquet took air, an idea dawned in his mind. He quickly whipped out his wand and pointed at the flowers still soaring in the sky. James transfigured the bouquet into a heart shaped cushion with the inscription: 'I am yours forever and more.'

He heard Lily gasped next to him as she hugged his arm tighter than before. Suddenly, Lily pulled him down, surprising him and planted a kiss on him. He heard the loud cheering of the crowd. Sirius next to him was whooping and was shouting something along the lines that he could do better, so the ladies out there not to worry.

But he didn't care. Lily's lips on him were more than a distraction. It was a drug.

He was truly blessed.

xxXxx

The reception party was marvelous. Lily had always dreamt of her wedding and the party. The most important people in her life were there. Her parents, her friends, her mentors…and James.

Her husband.

Her soul mate.

There wasn't anything she wanted more than to have him in her life.

He was so gentle, so loving, so kind, so forgiving…

Her list could go on for all eternity…

Her sweet reverie was broken when the attendants of the party demanded James to make a speech. Lily smiled as her lover was pushed from beside her towards the front. He was blushing. Her self-assured and confident husband was _blushing_! She giggled softly to herself.

"Not everyday that you can see the cocky James Potter blush, eh?" her friend said next to her.

She nodded and watched James stood atop the table. He shifted a bit but then he was grinning lovingly at her.

"C'mon! Tell us how you and Lily met and how much you love her!" Sirius demanded.

She heard him fake a cough and then he started.

"Well…I want to thank my best friends, my brothers. These gentlemen had been there for me. Lily and I met at Hogwarts. We've been house mates for seven years. And for those who knew us, our relationship was not as loving as it is now."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"These guys here had carried me to the hospital wing and had stopped the two of us from err…inflicting _too_ much damage on each other that we can't get to this stage today. When I realized that I actually _liked_ Lily, they were there to stop me sending myself to St. Mungo. Lily did not reciprocate my feelings in the beginning…actually, she didn't for a long time…she said that she'd rather go out with the squid in Hogwarts before going out with me…well I guess, they didn't work out, so she came to me."

Another laugh sounded. James's face turned serious as the laughter died. He turned to her as she spoke the next part.

"…I had given up in the end of sixth year. Lily, you were just too…too perfect, too wonderful…I don't deserve you…and there were some events during the summer that had reinforced that belief. When I returned in seventh year, I had lost every hope. And then, my love, you reached out for me. You saved me. And I found myself loving you more than I did in the beginning. When you said you'd marry me, I was over the moon. I was jumping in the apartment that night. Sirius had to threaten me to body-bind me! Today, you make me the happiest man in the wizard world. I love you so much. So much that I cannot really express myself. Today and the days to come, if you ask me to walk to hell and back, I will. If you ask me to give you stars from the skies, I will. Ask me to do anything, I will. For you and only you, Lily."

She was crying by the end of his speech. She didn't care if she looked like a hag right now. She just loved him so much.

xxXxx

They were in spacious room. They apparated here. In a frenzy. It was there honeymoon suite.

Neither paid attention to anything in the room but the bed where they shall spend the night, loving each other.

James' mouth met with hers. His tongue dueled with hers. He pressed tightly into Lily, devouring the warmth her body provided as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lily felt weak in the knees, a tingling sensation gathering in her spine. She was glad that James' arms were so tight around her as she knew she most likely unable to support her own weight under his passionate ministration.

When they came up for breath and James loosened his grip to give them some breathing space, Lily's feet hit something solid. She fell back, pulling James with her, and hit the bed. The two started laughing at the apparent hilarity they found in the situation as James said breathlessly, "Knew you'd fall for me."

"Of course." Lily said smiling confidently up at him. "I knew you'd catch me."

"Lily, there may be hardship in life that I cannot prevent happening…but know this: my love for you surpass everything- even time and death- it will last forever." He said with raw emotion.

"I know," she stroke his face tenderly and kissing his mouth, "I know. Love me tonight. Love me with your body and soul."

* * *

A/N: I hope you still like it, it's a bother, I know, but please still review...The whole entire fic is just so different without the lyrics...but what can I do when makes such a big deal about not being allowed to use lyrics. 


	2. Bundle of LIfe

Disclaimer: As you might've noticed, I don't own anything, or else I'd be showing it off.

A/N: This is a repost of the second chapter. I'm really sorry about the lost of lyrics, but you know how it is now. All I can say is, listen to Come What May from Moulin Rouge...and the lines start from 'Suddenly the world...' to 'It all revovles...'. The crosses or 'x' are where the original line should be.

**Bundle of Life**

xxXxx

They sat in the sofa in their cozy room in a winter morning. Neither of them had work, so they decided to spend their morning indoors, slowly eating the breakfast she had prepared. They had finished their food and were enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

As James was sipping, Lily suddenly asked. "James, what do you think about a baby?"

He stopped at looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Well," he began slowly, "I've always wanted a boy-"

"A boy? Not a girl?" Lily asked, _her_ eyebrow raised now.

"Boy and girl. I don't mind as long as I can spoil the baby." James smiled at his wife while putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lily smiled at him then looked away, sipping from her cup. She was deep in thoughts but James waited. She'd always told him what she was thinking in the end.

"What if," she began again. "What if, I tell you that I'm expecting a child?"

"What?" James looked at her confused. Expecting a child? Did they adopt?

"James, I'm pregnant." Lily announced as she set her cup down and looked at him for reactions.

His train of thoughts stopped. Lily. Expecting a Child. Pregnant.

"How?" he voiced the first thing that came into her mind.

Lily looked at him amused and said, "Well…you know, the birds and the bees…"

"I know that!" James said, his face still stricken. "But _how_?"

"Sex? Rings a bell?" Lily suddenly becoming very emotional as she shook with an unknown feeling. "If you don't wan-"

She was silenced by James' kiss. Her words lost as her husband pressed his mouth to hers, giving her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, James said seriously, "Don't even think about it. I want the baby."

"Oh, James." Lily cried as she hugged herself close to him.

They stayed quiet for sometime until curiosity peeped in his mind.

"So, when? Do we need to buy the cot now? Do you need anything? Do-"

"No, James. The baby's not coming until July or August." Lily laughed at James' eagerness. It was as if his first day of school again.

"Oh! I need to tell Sirius!" James said before running off to find some paper.

Life was perfect.

xxXxx

"James Potter! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so damn much!" Lily screamed inside the room.

Outside the room, two men were present; one shifting nervously, the other pacing.

"Prongs," Sirius said frantically, trying to whisper but unable to due to the nerves that were wrecking havoc in him. "She hates you! Did you hear that? She's screaming it out to the _whole bloody_ hospital!"

The pacing man stopped and turned to Sirius, horror written across his face. "You don't think she meant that do you? I mean she's in pain and all." He said nervously.

"She bloody well meant it, screaming like a banshee inside. She's going to kill you! You shouldn't have buggered her!"

"Yes." Another voice said breathless, "But then you won't become godfather."

"REMUS!" Both men shouted, earning dirty glances from the healers of the hospital.

"Glad to know I'm welcomed." Remus said, regaining his breath. "Sorry I'm a bit late-"

Another scream of curses sounded from the room. The three men winced.

"Shouldn't they ward those rooms?" Remus asked.

"Said it'd interfere with the delicate condition of the mother and the baby." Sirius grumbled.

"I wish I don't have to hear this." James said as another scream was heard and looked longingly at the barred doors.

"Well…I always knew Lily was a screamer." Sirius tried to lighten up the mood, which earned him a glare from Remus.

Just then a healer walked out. There was some blood on his hand as even though there was the aid of magic, child-birth in the magical world could still be a mess. And it often was.

The three men stilled and stared.

"Mr. Potter?" the healer asked.

"Is Lily okay?" James asked rapidly. "How is Lily…and the baby?"

"Your wife's in the final stage of the labor where she will give birth. It is going to be a very trying task. You're very welcomed to participate in this part."

"Of course I will!" James said without hesitation.

With that the healer led James away. Sirius and Remus stood there, staring.

"There's more? There was blood already." Sirius whispered, still looking blankly at the room and turning white at a very fast rate. "…and there's more and it's even harder."

With that, Sirius dropped into a dead faint. Remus caught him before he slumped toward the ground. The healer by the counter came over to help him to put Sirius to the bench.

"First-time father?" the woman asked, smiling.

"No." Remus grinned sheepishly. "First-time Godfather."

xxXxx

The room smelt like the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, only worst. There was an overwhelming smell of disinfected, sterile equipments. The healers in there moved about preparing for the birth.

Lily's face was contorted into pain and she moaned loudly on the bed that she lay on. Sweat glistened on her face. She had been in this room for hours already. Her stomach still swollen with the baby.

She was tired. He could see it on her face. James didn't think she had ever been this tired. It was as if taking another breath into her lungs was a torturous toil. James walked slowly to her side.

As if feeling his presence, Lily looked up at him. She smiled softly and greeted him with a weak 'Hey.'

James stopped right next to her side and kneeled before her. He reached out for her hand that was gripping tightly to the sheets on the bed. He smiled at her as she held his hand firmly.

"You're beautiful." He said.

She looked up at him, the tired smile still on her face.

"I'm sweating like there's no tomorrow, my hair's all over my face, my stomach's still swollen…and I'm more than just tired. I'm not-"

"You still look beautiful." James interrupted her. "Like always."

"I love you." Lily said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Suddenly, Lily's grip tightened. James looked at her in alarm as her face once again tightened with pain.

"Mrs. Potter." The healer at the end of the bed said. "Everything's readied. Next time, when the contraction happens, I want you to push."

Lily nodded slightly to acknowledge the healer's word. She moaned slightly as she felt her muscle slowly started to contract again.

James winced slightly as Lily's grip tightened. He held on to her hand. Lily smiled at him.

Her smile was beautiful.

Her smiles were beautiful always. In any situations, they were beautiful.

He muttered comforting words to his wife as another round of contraction began. James felt Lily's grip tightened painfully around his hand. She loosened her grip once the contraction stopped but as the next round started; she gripped his hand even tighter than the last time.

James looked at her face again. Her pain was apparent. He didn't know the extent of it. But he knew she was in pain. And that was enough for him to ignore her numbing clutch on his hand and paid attention to her. Only her.

xxXxx

Time in these rooms, passed slowly and quickly. It was like a torture room, yet it caused both pain and pleasure. It was a slow process. Waiting. Anticipating the arrival of the new member of their family.

But when the baby came, it was the most wondrous moment.

It was a sigh of relief.

Then a first cry.

The symphony of life.

Their first ray of light in dawn.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It's a healthy boy." The healer said, bringing the securely bundled child to them.

James' arms reached out to the baby. The healer obligingly laid the child in his arms.

This was Lily's toil for the last nine months.

This was her pain for previous hours.

He was so little! Yet he weighted so much in his heart already. He loved his child already. It was uncontrollable. The lightly scattered black hair. The ting hands balled up into fists. The small body that was moving, squirming in his embrace and…Lily's eyes.

His son had the loveliest eyes…

"James," Lily whispered tiredly. The hours had not been the easiest on her. She was exhausted. But before she fell asleep in her clean sheets, she wanted to see her baby. Her first child. Her little Marauder. "Can I see him?"

James lowered with her son. She reached out and touched the delicate cheek of the baby. She watched in wonder as her son yawned and slowly closed his green eyes. She smiled.

"Can we call him Harry?" she asked as she settled into her.

James leaned towards her and planted a soft, lingering kiss; as if thanking her for all the amazing gifts.

"Yes. I love you, Lily; and I love Harry too."

"I love you and Harry too." She smiled and closed her eyes to get some much deserved sleep.


End file.
